Quelle différence
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: /!\ ATTENTION /!\ J'AI MODIFIE LA FIN ! Quand Ron regrette ses erreurs passées auprès d'Harry et d'Hermione, et qu'il essaye de les réparer.


**Titre :** Quelle différence……

**Auteur :** Emmoirel

**Genre :** Romance, yaoi

**Couple :** HP/DM & HG/PP

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer **: L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling. La chanson « la différence » appartient à Lara Fabian.

**Résumé **: Quand Ron regrette ses erreurs passées auprès d'Harry et d'Hermione, et qu'il essaye de les réparer.

**Note 1:** Attention, ceci est une histoire de relation homosexuel. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**Note 2 **: Je sais qu'il y a une histoire avec la même chanson qui à été postée 03/01/2010 par cmoa, mais ayant commencé cette histoire le 02/01/2010 moi aussi, je ne pouvait pas ne pas la finir, elle tournais et retournais sans cesse dans ma tête lol. Mais même si le thème reste le même, l'histoire elle diffère.

* * *

**Quelle différence……**

Et voilà, j'y suis. Ce soir c'est le 5eme anniversaire de la victoire du bien sur Voldemort. Un grand gala de charité est donné pour l'occasion à Poudlard. Les fonds récoltés lors de ce gala seront reversés à la fondation Black. C'est un orphelinat qui s'occupe des enfants qui ont perdu leurs parents pendant la guerre.

Ce soir pour moi c'est un grand soir. Car il y a 5 ans, je ne me réjouissais pas de la fin de la guerre. Non, moi comme un imbécile, je tournais le dos à mes deux meilleurs amis. Je les rejetais car ils étaient différents de moi. De nous. A Poudlard, tout le monde était surpris de voir que le célèbre trio n'était plus. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi nous ne nous parlions plus. Qu'est ce qui avait pu séparer le trio ? Mis à part Ginny et Blaise. Enfin, toujours est-il que ce soir est peut être ma seule opportunité pour réparer mes erreurs.

Quand j'ai su que la fondation organisait ce gala et qu'elle cherchait un chanteur pour animer la soirée bénévolement, je me suis proposé. (Ah oui, je suis devenu chanteur, j'ai laissé tombé les études d'aurors.) Je ne savais pas si les directeurs de la fondation accepteraient, mais en tout cas c'était un premier pas vers ma rédemption envers mes amis. C'est Blaise, qui travaille pour la fondation, qui est venu me voir pour me dire que ma candidature a été validée. Je sais ça peut paraître bizarre que je l'appel par son prénom, mais je suis bien obligé, c'est mon beau-frère depuis 3 ans, et puis il est sympa en fin de compte pour un serpentard. Donc pour l'occasion de ce gala, j'ai préparé plusieurs de mes chansons, et j'en ai écrit une nouvelle, spécialement pour cette soirée.

Mais le moment de monter sur scène n'est pas encore venu, pour le moment il y a de la musique en fond sonore. Donc si vous voulez, pour patienter je vais vous raconter les grosses lignes du différent qui m'a opposé à mes amis. Je n'en suis pas fier, donc ne me jetez pas la pierre s'il vous plait.

C'était environ 1 semaine après la fin de la guerre. Je me demandais où Harry et Hermione disparaissaient tous les soirs. Alors je les ai suivis. Je commençais à me demander s'ils ne me cachaient une relation entre eux. Ce qui ne m'aurait absolument pas dérangé, étant moi même heureux de mon coté avec Susan Bones. Mais ce que je vis quand je les retrouvais enfin me cloua sur place. Là, près de la volière, je voyais Harry dans les bras de Malefoy et Hermione qui embrassait Parkinson. Qu'est ce que ces deux vils serpents avaient fait pour que mes meilleurs amis se comportent comme ça avec eux ? Les avaient-ils ensorcelé ? Leurs avaient-ils fait boire une potion ? En tout cas je sentais une colère monter en moi. Je pris ma baguette en mains et m'avançait vers eux en vociférant contre les serpentard. Je leurs criait de lâcher mes amis, et leurs disait de rompre leurs sorts immédiatement. Mais aucuns des deux ne répliquaient. Quand ils m'ont vu dans cette colère, Harry et Mione se sont reculés des serpentards et m'ont prié de me calmer. Ensuite ils ont demandé à Malefoy et Parkinson de les laisser.

Quand nous nous sommes retrouvé tout les trois, je me suis calmé et leurs ai demandé des explications. C'est là qu'ils m'ont achevé. Hermione m'a raconté qu'elle et Parkinson sortaient ensemble depuis 6 mois, qu'elles étaient amoureuses. Et qu'Harry, pour l'aider à cacher leur relation, l'accompagnait tout les soirs à ses rendez-vous avec elle. De son coté, Parkinson venait accompagné de Malefoy pour les mêmes raisons. Et donc Harry et Malefoy passaient du temps ensemble chaque soir en attendant leurs amies. Puis Harry pris le relais pour me raconter la fin de l'histoire. Il me raconta qu'au début, Malefoy et lui avaient du mal à ne pas s'entre-tuer, puis que petit à petit, ils arrivaient à communiquer cordialement, sans s'agresser. Puis soir après soir, ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils éprouvaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre et de fils en aiguilles, ils se sont mis ensemble eux aussi. Cela faisait donc 3 mois qu'Harry sortait avec Malefoy.

J'étais sans voix ! Mes meilleurs amis m'avaient caché pas un, mais plusieurs secrets. Déjà, aucun d'eux ne m'avaient dit qu'ils étaient gays. Et aucun d'eux, ne m'avaient dit avec qui ils sortaient. Je ne leurs ais rien répondu. Je me suis retourné, sans leur adresser la parole, et je suis rentré au dortoir. Comment mes amis pouvaient-ils être anormaux ? Comment pouvaient-ils aimer des personnes du même sexe qu'eux. J'étais dégoûté. Depuis, je ne leur ais plus jamais adressé le moindre mot. Mais maintenant je le regrette.

Voilà, vous savez maintenant pourquoi je suis en froid avec Harry et Mione. Je sais, ce n'est pas bien brillant. Mais que voulez vous, quand on a une opinion préconçue, c'est difficile de changer d'avis. Mais vous allez pouvoir le constater. J'y suis arrivé, j'ai changé d'opinion.

Vous avez vu comme la grande salle est remplie ? Il y a du monde qui s'est déplacé. Je pense que les gens font comme s'ils ne savaient pas qu'Harry et Malefoy sont les directeurs de l'orphelinat. Ou du moins ils font comme si ce n'était pas un couple homosexuel. Les gens sont vraiment hypocrites. Tiens, les danseurs s'écartent et font de la place au centre de la piste ? Oh, c'est pour laisser passer Harry et Malefoy. Ils sont suivi de Mione et Parkinson. Bon ça va bientôt être à moi. J'ai peur ! Peur qu'ils n'acceptent pas mes excuses.

_**La différence  
Celle qui dérange  
Une préférence, un état d'âme  
Une circonstance  
Un corps à corps en désaccord  
Avec les gens trop bien pensants,  
Les mœurs d'abord  
Leur peau ne s'étonnera jamais des différences  
Elles se ressemblent  
Se touchent  
Comme ces deux hommes qui dansent  
**_

La différence…… être homosexuel est une différence. Et s'en est une qui dérange la plupart des gens. Qu'on soit pauvre ou riche, blanc ou noir, c'est une nuance de la sexualité qui perturbe l'humanité. Enormément de personnes la refuse. Ils ne veulent pas admettre que ce n'est pas anormal. Pour eux, c'est un blasphème, une erreur de la nature. Mais pour les homos, c'est tout à fait normal. C'est juste un état d'esprit qui fait qu'ils préfèrent les personnes du même sexe qu'eux. Il n'y a pas de raison d'en avoir honte. C'est beau d'aimer. Alors qu'est ce que ça peut faire que soit un homme qui en aime un autre ? Il y a une guerre sourde contre ces gens, en disant qu'il faut respecter les usages de principe qui veut qu'un homme se marie avec une femme. Il faut faire avancer le monde et lui faire comprendre, que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont identiques, qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer. Regardez Harry et Draco comme ils sont beaux sur la piste.

_**Sans jamais parler sans jamais crier  
Ils s'aiment en silence  
Sans jamais mentir, ni se retourner  
Ils se font confiance  
Si vous saviez  
Comme ils se foutent de nos injures  
Ils préfèrent l'amour, surtout le vrai  
A nos murmures  
**_

Ils s'aiment depuis plus de 5 ans, et pourtant ils n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne. On entend rarement parler d'eux. Ils sont discrets, vivent leur amour pleinement sans en faire étalage. Oui c'est vrai qu'il y a de temps à autre dans la presse de bas étages, des articles insultants sur eux. Mais jamais ils n'attaquent cette presse. Ils laissent couler. Ils se foutent aussi pas mal des regards et des chuchotements qui les entourent quand ils croisent les gens dehors. Ils préfèrent vivre leur amour qui est sincère.

_**Ils parlent souvent des autres gens  
Qui s'aiment si fort  
Qui s'aiment comme on dit "normalement"  
De cet enfant tellement absent  
De ce mal du sang qui court  
Et tue si librement  
Leurs yeux ne s'éloigneront jamais par négligence  
Ils se reconnaissent, s'apprivoisent  
Comme ces deux femmes qui dansent**_

J'ai rencontré plusieurs couples homosexuels pour comprendre. Je peux vous dire qu'ils parlent souvent de nous, hétéro. Bien sur ils ne disent pas de mal de nous comme on peut en dire d'eux. Ils regrettent seulement. Ils regrettent que nous ne les acceptions pas, que nous les rejetions. Ils parlent souvent aussi des enfants. C'est une chose qu'ils nous envient. Car bien évidemment de par leur situation, ils ne peuvent en avoir. Et l'adoption leur est refusée. Ils ne connaissent pas le bonheur d'être parent. Il y a aussi cette maladie, le SIDA. C'est une maladie meurtrière, aucun traitement ne peut l'éradiquer. Bien sure elle touche tout le monde, que l'on soit hétéro ou homo, que se soit par relation sexuelle ou contamination sanguine. Mais elle les touche plus particulièrement. A cause d'elle ils sont moins prompts que les hétéro à tromper leur moitié. Regarder Hermione et Pansy, jamais elles ne s'éloigneront l'une de l'autre. Car après un accident, elles ont du subir une transfusion sanguine, malheureusement. Car depuis, même si ça ne se voit pas, elles sont atteintes par cette maladie. J'en suis profondément triste, elles ne le méritent pas.

_**Sans jamais parler sans jamais crier  
Elles s'aiment en silence  
Sans jamais mentir, ni se retourner  
Elles se font confiance  
Si vous saviez  
Comme elles se foutent de nos injures  
Elles préfèrent l'amour, surtout le vrai  
A nos murmures**_

Elles s'aiment depuis plus de 5 ans, et pourtant elles n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne. On entend rarement parler d'elles. Elles sont discrètes, vivent leur amour pleinement sans en faire étalage. Oui c'est vrai qu'il y a de temps à autre dans la presse de bas étages, des articles insultant sur elles aussi. Mais jamais elles n'attaquent cette presse. Elles laissent couler. Elles se foutent aussi pas mal des regards et des chuchotements qui les entourent quand elles croisent les gens dehors. Elles préfèrent vivre leur amour qui est sincère.

_**Verlaine à Rimbaud quand on y pense  
On tolère l'exceptionnelle différence**_**  
**

Même les moldus, qui sont comme nous, arrivent à supporter la différence quand il s'agit de personnes célèbres.

**  
**_**Sans jamais parler sans jamais crier  
Ils s'aiment en silence  
Sans jamais mentir, ni se retourner  
Ils se font confiance  
Si vous saviez  
Comme ils se foutent de nos injures  
Ils préfèrent l'amour, surtout le vrai  
A nos murmures**_

Je pense que mon texte les a touché. Ils me regardent tous les quatre, ils ont l'air ému. J'espère ne pas les avoir fait trop souffrir pendant ces 5 années.

_**La différence  
Quand on y pense  
Mais quelle différence ?.........**_

Mais en fin de compte, quelle différence y a t-il entre eux et nous ? Aucunes. Se sont des gens normaux qui comme nous éprouvent des sentiments et qui sont capable d'aimer. Comme nous. Alors, où est la différence ?

* * *

Me revoilà. Vous vous rappelez la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? C'était pour le 5ème anniversaire de la fin de la guerre. C'était il y a 3 ans. Ce soir je suis de retour pour le 8ème anniversaire. J'ai de nouveau été choisi pour chanter à ce gala. Mais depuis la dernière fois, beaucoup de choses on changées. Vous voulez que je vous raconte ?

Et bien tout d'abord, je ne suis plus en froid avec mes amis. Et je dirais même que je m'entend plutôt bien avec Draco. En fait, je ne m'étais pas trompé l'autre fois. Quand j'ai chanté ma chanson, ils étaient bien émus par les propos qu'elle tenait. Ils sont venus me voir à la fin de la soirée, et mon simplement remercié. Et moi je leur ai présenté mes excuses pour mon odieux comportement envers eux.

Ensuite on a pu constater des changements au sein de la population envers les homosexuels. Beaucoup de personnes étant présentent au gala, ont compris le message de la chanson, et ont changé d'avis. Du coup, Ginny voulant faire encore plus bouger les choses, s'est présenté au ministère et y à trouver un poste. Elle s'occupe maintenant des droits des homosexuels. Du coup, elle a pu faire voter le droit au mariage pour eux, ainsi que le droit à l'adoption. Enfin, tous ces changements ne sont valables que dans le monde magique. Les moldus sont encore trop bornés.

Pour ce qui est de cette maladie dont je parlais, le SIDA, là aussi il y a du changement. Il y a maintenant un traitement qui permet de mieux lutter contre elle, mais ça ne l'éradique toujours pas malheureusement. Ensuite, figurez vous que les homos ne plus les plus grands concerné. Elle touche plus les hétéros maintenant. Dommage que cette maladie continue à se propager.

Sinon, il y a eu un changement beaucoup plus grave au sein de notre « famille ». Malheureusement, Pansy n'a pas pu lutter très longtemps contre cette pourriture. Elle nous à quitté il y a 10 mois. Hermione est désespérée. Elle vit avec moi maintenant. Je m'occupe d'elle et la soutien comme je peut. Mais c'est dur de faire son deuil.

Harry et Draco eux vont bien. Leur cocon familial s'est agrandi. Ils ont adoptés deux enfants de l'orphelinat, Camille et Michaël. Se sont des jumeaux de 11 ans qui ont perdu leurs parents pendant la guerre. Cette année ils vont rentrer à Poudlard. Je sens qu'ils vont être à serpentard. Des vrai terreurs ces deux là. Mais je les adore.

Bien vous savez tout maintenant. Je vais vous laisser car je vais devoir rentrer sur scène. Au revoir.

**FIN**

* * *

J'éspere que ça vous à plu. Que se soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas, laisser moi une tite review.


End file.
